


corps à baleines（7）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32
Summary: 预警：1.双性云云，嫁给比自己老的老国王，小马是国王的儿子。2.有强迫性行为。3.小妈剧情，有偷情变真爱，有出轨，NTR。





	corps à baleines（7）

崔始源是不让金钟云动手的，可是话说是那么说，金钟云心里也着实厌烦每日与老皇帝的虚伪纠缠。他的丈夫年岁虽大，人却不是很糊涂，心思深沉脾气暴戾，跟在他身边总是有些如履薄冰。

况且他的丈夫总觉得金钟云会耐不住寂寞跟别人偷情，只不过因为找不到证据，只能屡屡作罢。可是也派了身边的侍卫紧紧盯着他，每日金钟云去了哪里，做了什么都要上报。

老国王控制欲极其强烈，甚至连参加个宴会这样的事情金钟云都要去请他的丈夫批复过后才能同意。

他的丈夫喜爱他，又厌恶他。看着金钟云就像是能想起自己已经衰败的事实，所以总是对金钟云没有好脸色。可是又需要用他来对外做炫耀，一种权利的象征，所以也离不开他。

他只是装饰这座华美宫殿的另一个精美的装饰品，金钟云比谁都明白。他的丈夫待他同其他的物件并无两样，因此是金钟云不被允许做违背他丈夫的意愿的行为的。他就该是一个王后的样子，端庄大方又得体，而他本人的想法则是无关紧要。

也正因为此，在某日晚上，老国王无意间被金钟云怀里的雪貂抓伤了手后，不顾金钟云的百般哀求，将之从高高的窗外扔了下去，可怜的小家伙当场就断了气。

金钟云甚至连哭都不被允许。

那夜他的丈夫将他摁在窗前，一字一句的说着要让他自己认清自己的地位。金钟云望着被摔死的宠物，只觉得一切都是那么可笑。

他一直都很清楚的自己的地位，所以才能安然的以畸形的身份活到现在。可是认清了地位又能怎么样呢，还不是要被自己的亲生父亲当做一个物件被送过来。仍旧无法掌控自己的人生，更别说是保护自己想要保护的东西。

尽管盛怒过后的老国王也的确给了他补偿，成箱的华服和珠宝首饰堆进了他的寝室，然而金钟云根本不屑一顾，毕竟他的丈夫甚至送来的全都是裙子。

就好似他永远只能是一位小公主，又或者是一位小王后，不会再有第二个选择一样。

也就是从那一刻开始，他决定要自己动手了。

老国王年纪大了，难免需要每日吃一堆调理身体的药。金钟云就揽了这个活来，勤勤恳恳的替他的合法丈夫煎药，倒是也从没出过错。

他的丈夫虽性情阴郁，但多次被照顾着难免发不出什么脾气，对金钟云温柔了许多。偶尔也能握着他的手说出一两句甜言蜜语出来。

这日他等着他的小王后给自己端来药，却半晌只等来了身边监视金钟云的侍卫，一进门侍卫就慌张的跑来跪下了。

“王后他...”

“他怎么了？”他心里一惊站了起来，快步走过进小厨房，只看着他的小王后坐在椅子上哭，头饰散乱的堆在头上，衣服都被扯乱了。而自己刚刚立为继承人的三王子正被自己的侍卫压在一旁。

看着他来了，金钟云扑了过去将脸埋进他胸膛里，害怕的哆嗦了起来。“我正在为您煎药...他..他就过来...我好害怕呜呜..”

他的儿子眼神里蕴含着怒火，接着金钟云的话头不屑的骂骂咧咧道。“不就是一个万人骑的婊子么，以后王位都是我的，睡一睡又怎么了？”

老国王被他儿子那点僭越的话气的倒退了一步，颤抖着手让其他人把他这位好儿子压了下去先关起来。

随后他抬起小王后瘦的有些尖的下巴，眼神阴郁的扫过金钟云那张哭的有些可怜的小脸，半晌才说“不怕了。”

“我还没死呢...他不敢。”他说着手上的力气加大了几分，捏的他的小王后瑟缩了一下，皱着眉也不敢喊疼。

“生来就是勾人的货色，也难免他会动心...等我死了，你跟着我，就不会有这种事情了。”

这就是要他跟着陪葬的意思了，金钟云听着心底冷笑了一声，面上却不显，只装着难过的样子轻声的说。

“不许说那个字。”  
“您还年轻着呢...”

“好。”他的丈夫并不在意他的话，手顺着往下握住金钟云的胸，不轻不重的揉捏了两下这才放开了。

也就是趁着这个时候，金钟云端上了先前就在煎的药。他的丈夫显然是被他的这点温顺所打动，摸着他的手没多加思索就喝下了药。

老国王尚未想好要如何处置他这位僭越的三王子，毕竟他也知道自己现如今已经没有别的儿子能继承王位，所以也只是将人先压在房内未做处置。

这件事说大也大，说小也小。他的小王后本就年轻又充满着诱惑人的气息，三王子被引诱也在情理之中。

只不过让老国王真正气不过的是，他的儿子在自己还在世的时候，就敛不住性子想上位的事情罢了。至于金钟云的清白与否，也并不在意。

况且那边三王子清醒过来后一直哭着说有人要陷害他，大喊冤枉。老国王并不糊涂，也觉得有些蹊跷，就想着先关他几日反省反省，顺便叫人去查明真相。

没想到过了一夜，事态就起了变化。

大抵是真的被这件事气的不轻，他睡了一夜醒来后竟然中风了，躺在床上眼珠子咕噜噜的转，却一句话都说不出了。

他的王后一边难过，一边拟了个旨将三王子谋权篡位，涉嫌对老国王下毒的事情如数点出来，将之贬为了庶民。

三王子还未说出个一二三来就被压着出了宫，在宫门外听说难以接受被贬的事实，竟然投河自尽了。

老国王尚不知道这件事，被所有人瞒在鼓里。金钟云好心的将消息告诉他丈夫时，他丈夫气的浑身都在抖，饶是现在说不出话，也大抵知道了事情的蹊跷。

他的儿子不是残废，就是被贬自杀，眼下原本枝叶繁茂的子嗣瞬间枯萎起来。算来算去，竟无人适合再当继承人，也只有摔断了腿的大王子勉强适合，能够保证血统的纯粹。

他瞪着眼睛嘴里发出不明的呼噜声，手指着就要宣大王子来。可是他的小王后像是没听懂他的意思，露出了有些天真的神情接着之前的话问他。

“所以...眼下您要立谁为继承人呢？”

寝殿内静的没有人说话，金钟云有耐心的坐在一旁，等着他的回话，甚至轻轻侧过去了身子饶有耐心的侧耳过去听。

随后他的小王后像是真的听到了回话，有些诧异的睁大了眼睛，露出一个有些疑惑的表情。

“您真的要立崔始源为继承人么...可是他只是一个私生子嗳..”

崔始源。是了。

听闻那个名字，老国王一口气堵在胸口，他发出一声悲鸣，郁结的差点背过气去。只恨不得能将还装着无辜摸样的金钟云千刀万剐。

原来他的小王后早都和自己这个提不上门面的私生子混迹在一起，原来他们早都勾搭密谋着要谋反。

他这才发觉小王后并不是什么娇俏的小公主，而是一位蛇蝎美人，可是他早在不知不觉中就踏入了猎人部署的层层密网中，已经无力逃脱，大势已去。只能眼睁睁看着他的小王后拿过他的印玺，在诏书上盖上了图案。

他的小王后做完这一切又乖乖的坐回了床边，长长的睫毛微微垂下来，在脸颊落下一片卷曲的阴影，他望着那片阴影，听到他的小王后问他。

“还没问您，我熬的药好不好喝？”


End file.
